Chocolates
by xXMidnight.BlossomXx
Summary: Sakura and Hinata was walking home when they heard something. what were Sasuke and Naruto doing in a room...alone? Sasusaku  Naruhina


**Chocolates.**

\\-----------------//

Sakura and Hinata was walking down the hallway to go home, when they heard mumbling sounds on another hallway. Curios to know what it was, they followed the sound. They stopped on front of a room and placed their ears on the door to listen more clearly, which wasn't needed since they could hear what the people were talking about just fine.

"arghhh!!! Sasuke-teme!!! Don't bite it!!!" a voice that sounded like Naruto yelled

"why dobe?" another voice asked, who they thought was Sasuke

"Just don't! No stop! Stop it!" Naruto said, then there was a groan which sounded like a moan to Sakura and Hinata.

"hey! that hurt Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's voice was heard

"Don't be a sissy, Naruto" came Sasuke's voice

"what do you think they're doing, Hinata-chan?" whispered Sakura, with wide eyes

"I d-don't know S-Sakura-chan" Hinata whispered back, blushing.

"don't you dare bite it again, Sasuke-teme!!!" Naruto yelled

"fine dobe, it doesn't taste good anyway." Said Sasuke 

"what?! you got to be kidding me!!!! Its awesome!!!" Naruto shouted

"well I'm not, and its not" Sasuke said…again 

"fine! Let me taste yours!" Naruto shouted…again 

"taste what?" Sakura whispered, looking mortified.

"fine" came Sasuke's reply, then there was a zipping sound, like someone just unzipped something.

"give me!!!" Naruto said, just then Sasuke groaned.

"watch it dobe" Sasuke said.

"d-do you t-think we should g-go now?" asked Hinata, red as a tomato.

"yes!" Sakura said as they ran away from the door.

-------//next day\\-----------

Sakura and Hinata walked in the classroom, silently. Apparently they were still scarred from what they heard yesterday.

"HINATA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!!! COME AND SIT WITH US!!! WE SAVED YOU GIRLS SEATS!!" came Naruto's loud voice

They looked at each other first, before walking over to them.

"u-um…h-hello, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san" greeted Hinata with a nervous smile

"…uh…hello Sasuke…kun….Naruto.." Sakura greeted nervously, but this didn't go unnoticed

"hn…" Sasuke greeted looking at them intensely.

"are you guys ok? You seem…uncomfortable.." Naruto said looking at Hinata

"y-yes, N-naruto-kun" answered Hinata but you could tell she was lying since she kept fidgeting…er…more than usual...

"uh…yup! Just dandy!" Sakura said, you could tell her smile was a force smile, cuz you could see the edge of her lips twitching.

"…ok…if you say so…" Naruto said, not convinced

---------//end of the day\\--------

"you girls go on ahead! Me and Sasuke-teme has to do something!! Wait for us at the gate!" Naruto said running with Sasuke to the opposite hallway.

"U-um…o-ok..."

"Uh…sure?"

With that said the girls walked towards the front gate.

"well today was….uncomfortable.." Sakura said slowly

"I-it was…" Hinata answered

"what was?" a voice behind them said, making them jump in surprise

"I-Ino-chan! D-don't scare us l-like that!" Hinata said

"sorry, so what was uncomfortable?" Ino asked, and thus making Sakura and Hinata tell her what they heard yesterday

"and it made us mad that they didn't tell us! I know I'll be uncomfortable with it, but I would've gotten over it!...someday.." Sakura said

"y-yeah!" Hinata agreed

"and you want to tell them why you were uncomfortable, but you're too scared to…that it?" Ino asked

"well yeah…" confessed Sakura while Hinata nodded

"alright, I'll help you guys out!" Ino offered

----cue the guys!-----

"sorry for making you guys wai-" Naruto started off

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM YOU GUYS WERE GAY?!" Ino asked er…yelled, before running away yelling out 'you're welcome!' making Sakura and Hinata sweat drop

Naruto and Sasuke blinked, before the info sank into their heads…

"WHAT?! IM NOT GAY!! AND IF I WAS DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE MUCH MORE BETTER LOOKING THAN TEME?!" Naruto screamed

"IM NOT GAY!!!! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?! I'LL KILL THEM!" Sasuke yelled

"..wait was that why you guys were so uncomfortable today? Cuz you guys thought we were gay?" Naruto questioned

"…um…"

"….uh…"

"why exactly did you guy think we were gay?" questioned Sasuke

"…um…"

"…uh…"

"yeah! Why did you?!"

"….um…"

"…uh…"

"Sakura, answer the question" Sasuke glared

"WE HEARD THINGS OK?!" Sakura shouted

"things? What things? You mean rumors?" Naruto asked eyebrows knitted together

"..no..y-you know things…" Hinata said quietly

"no, no we don't, mind explaining" Sasuke said er…demanded

Sakura and Hinata had no choice what to tell them what they heard. After they told them, Naruto burst out laughing making the girls look at him questioningly.

"here, we'll tell you what really happened" Naruto said

_-------//FLASHBACK\\--------_

_Naruto and Sasuke were in the home ec. room,_ _waiting for their chocolate to finish, when they were Sasuke didn't want to ruin his chocolate so he grabbed Naruto's, since they put the same ingredients, and took a bite. _

"_arghhh!!! Sasuke-teme!!! Don't bite it!!!" Naruto screamed at him_

_Sasuke took a bite and asked "why dobe?"_

"_Just don't! No stop! Stop it!" Naruto yelled when he was going to take another bite, he ran towards Sasuke. He ran right onto Sasuke's fist. He groaned._

"_hey! that hurt Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said_

"_don't be a sissy, Naruto." Sasuke replied_

"_don't you dare bite it again, Sasuke-teme!!!" Naruto yelled _

"_fine dobe, it doesn't taste good anyway." Said Sasuke_

"_what?! you got to be kidding me!!!! It's awesome!!!" Naruto shouted_

"_well I'm not, and its not" Sasuke replied_

"_fine! Let me taste yours!" Naruto shouted_

"_fine" Sasuke said, he went to his bag, where he placed his chocolate and unzipped it._

"_give me!!!" Naruto snatched it, accidentally pushing Sasuke to a table making his groan from the impact. _

"_watch it dobe" Sasuke glared _

_---------//END FLASHBACK\\---------_

"oh." Sakura and Hinata said looking embarrassed

"ok…nevermind, let us walk you girls home.." Naruto said

"ok" the girls answered

------------//NARUHINA\\---------

"h-hey Naruto-kun, why w-were you guys baking chocolate?" Hinata asked quietly

"oh…uh…heh heh heh, I'll tell you when we get to you house…" Naruto said sheepishly

"o-ok.."

After a few minutes, they finally got to Hinata's house.

"u-um…H-hinata-chan…these are for you!" Naruto said shoving a box pull of chocolate on Hinata's face, which was shocked.

"…a-and will you please go out with me?!" Naruto asked

"…" Hinata was speechless

"…oh…guess you don't want to then…" Naruto said sadly, placing the box down before walking away.

Hinata stared at Naruto's retreating back, just then she snapped out of her trance and yelled at Naruto to come back making him stop

"N-NARUTO-KUN!"

"yeah?" Naruto said sadly not looking at her

"I-I'd love to go out with you.." she mumbled

"what?" Naruto asked looking confused, finally looking at her

"…I said I'll go out with you" she mumbled again, but a little louder

"what? I cant hear you Hinata-chan" Naruto said walking up to her so he can hear

"I SAID I'D LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Hinata yelled, before taking the chocolate and running in the house, but not after she kissed him on the cheek. While Naruto just stood there shocked, after a while he finally snapped

"WOOHOO!!!" Naruto screamed running like a mad man down the street, not noticing Hinata smiling at him.

----------//SASUSAKU\\------------

"well this is my stop Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said before walking to her front door,

"Sakura." Sasuke called out making her stop

"nani?" she turned around, but when she did Sasuke's lips smashed into hers, it wasn't long before Sakura kissed back.

When they finally stopped Sasuke spoke

"Sakura…..i really like you and I'm sorry for rejecting you in seventh grade, and I wanted to know if you wanted to still go out with me?" Sasuke asked looking into her eyes.

"OF COURSE!" Sakura exclaimed before hugging him

"alright, oh and these are for you…" Sasuke said handing her a box full of chocolates.

"oh! thank you!" Sakura thanked taking it.

"alright then, see you tomorrow morning" Sasuke kissed her again, before walking away.

----------//

That night 4 teens went to bed with smiles on their faces.

--------------//

Hahaha it was a random story that came to my mind.

If you didn't like it, then don't review. No one cares if you didn't like it.

Other than that, if you did like it go ahead and review! . …or not if you don't want to.. .


End file.
